


How Far We've Come

by seraphwrites (flightoftheseraph)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Sad Dean Winchester, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/seraphwrites
Summary: Castiel and Dean take a walk and Castiel decides to make snow angels. (inspired by this tumblr posthere)





	How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the square dedicated to **"Wing Fic"** for Fluff Bingo, named after the Matchbox Twenty song of the same name. 
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd so mind the mistakes!

Dean sighed, reading through this lore mumbo jumbo for a thousand times that day, he was getting nowhere.He and Castiel had been researching uselessly in the bunker, This case was hopeless anyway, it was a dead end but they wanted to be sure by reading as much as possible. The hours passed slowly and Dean’s eyes refused to read any more of the ancient text. He yawned and rolled his eyes and closed the book and shoved it across the table.

Castiel jumped at that, and Dean realized he couldn’t recall the last time they had said anything to one and how long they had been sitting here.

Dean stares around, Castiel returned to his reading. 

“I think we should take a break from this”, Dean says and Castiel looks up, and it’s only now that Dean noticed how tired the angel looks, he sighs too. 

“I think that’s a good idea, we don’t appear to be getting anywhere”, Castiel said.

Castiel thinks for a moment, placing his book on the table, “We could go outside?”

“Where it’s snowing. No thank you”, Dean said grumpily. 

_ “Dean” _

Dean sighs, “Fine”. 

*** 

Dean closes the bunker door, placing the key in his pocket, and he makes his way outside. The cold air hits him like a wall and pulls his hat out of his pocket. 

Castiel is waiting outside, he’s got red mittens on and a hat on, he insisted that he didn’t need a coat despite Dean’s pestering. The wind whistles and Dean joins Castiel, they didn’t agree on a place to walk to and considering how late it is Dean think it’s best they not stray too far away from the bunker. 

They walk for several minutes, nothing but the crunch of the snow and gravel and the wind. It doesn’t feel like that long before they reach a clearing area hovering in a fresh blanket of snow. Castiel stops and stares and Dean gives him a questioning look.

“Are you going to make a snow angel?” Dean says jokingly.

“That sounds like a good idea”, Castiel says without a hint of sarcasm. Dean chuckles despite himself. Castiel walks towards the field and Dean follows closely behind. 

Castiel lays down in the snow and begins to make his snow angel. He sweeps the heavy snow in wide circles, and slowly the snow angel becomes more visible. 

Dean blinks to keep more snowflakes from falling into his eyelashes, and he glances at the snow and he swear he can something else in the field. It’s only when he squints he realizes what he’s actually seeing and his eyes widen. 

Castiel’s wings are visible in the snow, it’s just an faint outline, but Dean would recognize those wings anywhere and he feels like he’s standing with a front of the abandoned barn again. 

Castiel gets up and admires his creation and Dean wonders if he notices it or if Dean is seeing things in the shadows. He stared nervously at Cas, he says nothing. 

Dean just stares at the outlines he can still see and he but help but how awful he feels. It’s probably the long day getting to him, it’s been exhausting, but he can’t help but feel bad. Castiel was this celestial creature waged wars against Heaven, took on archangels, pulled his sorry ass from Hell and everything had gotten worse since then. 

Castiel was staring at him now, he brushed some snow out of his hair, “What’s wrong Dean?”, the angel asked. 

Dean lied, “I’m fine just a little cold, are you ready to go?”. 

Castiel looks at him confused, “Okay we can leave” he says there’s still snow in his hair which is sticking out in all directions, even more than usual. Dean smiles. 

They both walk back to the bunker as snow drifts down from the sky. 

**_End._ **


End file.
